


broken strings of fate

by orphan_account



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of greek mythology, A bit of maleficent, Add in a bit of older Loki, And we have ourself a story, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor is born, he is gifted with stregnth and power, by none other than the God of Death and destruction himself, Loki. Living his life, unbknowest that his greatest achivements are all due to Loki's blessing, Thor lives as if his life is his own, naive to the eyes always watching. But now Loki's back, and he wants what belongs to him, there's just one problem, he hadn't imagined a mortal might have beat him to the finish line</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this may have aspects of maleficent, but it doesn't follow the same story line, also, for those who like Jane, I wouldn't read this...

He was born in the midst of autumn, the skies dark with grey clouds, the screams of a newborn babe filling the silent and tense castle, echoing across the walls of the healing ward. It broke the spell of unease as the Son of Odin made his way forth into the world, skin sticky with blood and liquid, a pink flush on his upset features as his body was introduced to light for the first time, and cold. 

The kingdom rejoiced at his arrival, celebrations taking place each evening as the whole kingdom showed their happiness and love for their new prince. 'Golden' they called him, 'Our Prince'. 

None of them knew how delicate the small boy was, all of them raving about how victorious he would be, how strong and unbeatable. He would flatten giants, and lead them to a bright and glorious future. Thor. Son of Odin, prince of Asgard, how could he not be great, their expectations were not bothersome for the tiny child who stared in wonder at the blue of his mothers eyes, he did not know how great a destiny he would be expected to fill out. 

But Odin and Frigga knew the bitter truth, knew that when Odin laid his seed into the Goddess of the earth, Gaia; and she bore him a child, that their son would not possess the strength of an Asgardian, he would be weak compared to their soldiers, frail and vulnerable to disease and famine, he was a prince, but his life would be short and forgettable. 

A month after his birth, the kingdom gathered before their king to see their prince's presentation and to bring forth their gifts to show their honor and love, all came too see their prince, from the commoners to the lords and ladies, even those from the outer realms came forward to see the child, the golden structures and the warmth which carried and filled the room made the event one of happiness and lightness. 

"My Subjects, so long have you waited for this moment, celebrations have filled our kingdom, and today I finally present my son." Held tight in his father's large hands, the child was lifted, covered in soft, white linen, every eyes watched in awe, the breaths held as they gazed upon him in wonder. 

"He will be my successor and your prince, and you shall know him as Thor!" 

Cries of happiness reigned upon them, as the crowd erupted in cheer, and the sound made the tiny child uneasy, his mouth pouting as a sob broke free, it took the soft hands of Frigga to ease him into slumber. 

Settled in a cradle, beside the thrones, little Thor slept as the hours passed with happiness and further celebration, gifts presented to the new prince. Blessings, Gold and so much more was cast upon the royals, but it lasted only so long. 

Their happiness was soon eclipsed as the lamps covering the walls flickered out with a whisper, the crowds shuddering as a chill surrounded them, the wind picking up to a cruel shriek which unsettled the skirts of the ladies, disturbing cups and jars which tumbled to the ground in a broken mess of glass and clay. 

Unsettled by the darkening atmosphere, Odin stood from his seat and ordered the guards to take stance, guarding the doors from any who wished to enter. So caught up in their own panic, none saw the crow which entered through the windows surrounding the room, till it had seated itself on the child's cradle. 

It was only when the winds fell silent, and the torches again took their previous state, lighting the room in a golden glow, that the masses noticed the chilling creature, with it's sharp beak and black eyes, as it leaned over the young babe, squawking as a chubby hand reached up to grasp its wing. 

Now it was not uncommon for birds to grace the birth of a child, let alone a crow, for even Odin's crows were signs of wisdom. But this one was different, bigger, with a red dot embedded into its beak, half of its left wing malformed from the time Odin had tried to cast its body in iron to try and kill it. 

And to see its presence, alive, and so close to his son, made his heart tight with fear no one had thought possible. 

"Loki."


	2. Red dripping against tile white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this story has been in my head for so long! I watched maelficent, then clash of the titans, and I adore hades, I just had to try and get this into a story!!! Hope you enjoy ;))

"Loki." 

The name sent shudders of fear through the hearts of all who were present, for it was the name usually accompanied by death and sadness. 

The crow screeched as it freed itself from the gentle grasp of the small babe, and lifted itself into the air, large, black wings moving in a graceful swoop, coming to land before the royals. Its wings seemed to grow, Its body deformed as the feathers cloaked around to cocoon its black body. When he landed, a pair of pale feet touched the white marble, wings rushing back, but upon closer inspection one could see that instead of wings, a long thick cloak of feathers covered his back, trailing along his form and brushing to the ground in a pool of black softness. 

Odin stared at the pale man before him, beauty encompassed his cold features, but no one was foolish or brave enough to look past the fear his presence evoked, he was Loki, forever alone in his cruelness. A sharp grin painted itself upon his thin lips, white teeth glinting upon view, and two eyes, one green, one red, stared at the the All-father in a bloodthirsty expression, a tribute to his mixed parentage. One of the gaurds inched forward protectively, hoping to be ready should the intruder attacked, and the movement caused a bubble of gleeful laughter to burst from Loki's lungs. 

"Odin, do tell your men to lower their weapons, do you honestly believe steel or spear will be enough to strike me down, I who holds the lives of all in this room in my very palm." Odin motioned with a weary palm, and the guards lowered their weapons hesitantly, eyes trained on the dark man. Loki's presence was like watching a piece of glass balance on a thread, waiting with baited breath for it to tumble and shatter to the ground below. 

He smiled with his usual gleeful grin, eyes turning to assess the room, his gaze brought an icy shudder to those under its stare, a usual feat for the God, and it seemed from the way his shoulders rolled and his chest puffed, that he relished their silence, bathed in their flinches and shortened breaths. 

"It has been a while Odin, I was quite unnerved to see a new string in my bow, yet no invitation to come and see the new addition to your quaint little family, I would imagine that the invitation was perhaps lost in your excitement, and that you did not simply forget me." 

Odin's resisted the urge to clench his fist, unease brewing in his chest, because despite Loki's calm persona, the obvious distaste was visible in his dark eyes. The God of Death and Destruction, he had forever out casted himself from the other realms, choosing to live in the realm of the dead beside his daughter Hela, forever watchful of the souls which would pass into his realm, he held life in his palm, and with a snip, it was achingly easy for him to cut the string of life short. 

However, the ill will between Odin and the death-bringer was greater than that of any other realm, the gruesome death of Loki's son Fenrir, and the encapturement and slavery of Sleipner would forever ensure that any hope of peace between the two kings would be impossible. 

So now, to see the man in his throne room, within reach of his son, his delicate and golden son, it made Odin feel utterly helpless, because he was stepping on glass, and one step out of line, would risk everything. 

"Forgive us, King Loki..." Frigga answered beside her husband, conscious of his tense form, she stepped from beside him, offering a peaceful smile to the dark figure. Both had bore children, Frigga having bore Balder and lost him to the brutality of Battle, she understood Loki's loss, and was able to set aside her fear in hopes to keep her newborn child safe, perhaps by coming to common ground with the reaper. 

"We did not think you would wish to come, but know you are most welcome in our kingdom." 

Her words brought a laugh from Loki's lips, and he chuckled, casting Odin an amused glance before bowing to Frigga. 

"Your wife is very courteous Odin, I am most jealous that I did not catch her first, she would bring a silver of light to the darkness of my home." Odin's eyes narrowed at the statement, a flare of protectiveness sweeping out of him, but he stayed silent, keeping calm. 

"What business do you have here reaper." He said tensely, "Your assistance is not needed, this Is an event of life, not that of death." watching as Loki's smile flattened to that of his usual icy expression. 

"I come baring gifts, Odin All-father, a peace treaty. You see... I bear no Ill-will to the future king of Asgard, nor do I wish to deal with the arrogance of yet another Asgardian warrior coming to try and cut my head off, as you seem so inclined to try and achieve." 

Odin wanted him to shove his grifts up his ass and move the hell on, each step Loki took closer to the cradle made his breathing begin to unsteady, Frigga's hand laid on his shoulders to try and calm his unease, but the softness of her palm did nothing to ease his growing trepidation. 

"And as you know, no secret can be hidden from I, Loki maker of all that which hides in shadow, I know the frailness of this newborn, and I know soon you shall pass your ability to create more spawnish offspring. How tragic an event it would be for his life to be cut short for his father's foolishness and inability to remain faithful..." 

"We would be most honored." Frigga cut him off, fingers curling in Odin's shoulder, her eyes dark as she watched him move too close to the cradle, and Loki grinned at her tone, knowing he had perhaps struck a chord, his black nails moving to slide over the smooth wood. 

"But you would forgive us for our suspicion of You, It has been a long while since you have graced us with a visit which does not end in death." Loki's grin lengthened and he chuckled at her brave words. 

"I hold no fault in suspicion All-mother, nor do I plan to cast your child into the pits of Hel, he is much to young for deaths grip to claim him. But I do have a reputation, do not tempt my hand, there are many in this room, within reach of my grip, one lesser subject will not harm your kingdom should I decide to take but one." He turned away from them, dark eyes casting across the tiny child, a curl in his lips as the blue eyes gazed up at his own in wonder. 

Such a disgusting sight, the round and pink cheeks of a child, life running through its veins as it reached up with pawing fingers. Loki could find nothing but resentment for Odin's ability to keep his young, while Loki suffered with the loss of his own children, hearing their screams as they rolled in the pit Odin had thrown them into, out of his reach. He was the bringer of death, not life, and as powerful as he seemed, returning those dear to him would be impossible. But such thoughts served no purpose to his plan, and he smiled a cruel grin as a reached out to pick up the small babe, holding its tiny form in his two hands. 

He chuckled at the unsettlement it caused, knowing that as much as the whole of Asgard protested, they could do nothing but watch as he balanced their prince's life in his palms. But even Loki, in all his maliciousness could not bring death to the fragile creature, not when such cruelty was unwarranted, not when it gave that infuriating smile and reached for his face, cupping his cold cheeks in its chubby fingers. Its warmth seeped into Loki's cheeks, stirring his desire to hug it closer and perhaps see if it could warm his whole being. 

Disgusting. 

"To show I bear no bad will." His voice rang loud and clear, "I will bless this child with strength, may he grow in mind and body to lead his people in battle and in politics, may he be durable, never falling to petty illnesses or poison's which may come in contact with his being. His name, will be removed from the book of Hela, my daughter, guaranteeing his position in Valhalla when he dies, that he may never fear the darkness of my realm." 

Odin's eyes were narrowed with each word which left the reapers mouth, knowing that with each promise, a price was to be intended. 

"That's lovely-" Frigga tried to interject, but Loki's sharp gaze stunned her too silence. 

His hand waved over the child, and from air he pulled a hammer, the object laying still in his hands. 

"A hammer, crafted from the core of a fallen star, half of my soul embedded into its form. It will serve him loyally, but only shall he lift it on his eighteenth summer. No other shall have the valor or strength to hold it, and so his might will forever be unmatched. It is a tool of destruction, and of building." 

He placed the hammer on the ground beside the cradle, the object flickering before finally disappearing from sight. Odin's brow quirked in confusion, and Loki grinned. 

"I have placed it in your vault Odin, and there it shall remain till he has lifted it from its perch, now..." 

Odin leaned forward from his throne, "What is the catch Loki, I know you well enough to know that these gifts have a price." 

Loki, flicked his hand, and from it came a scroll, his sharp eyes glinting at the All-father. 

"Now for my final gift." His voice darkened, the lamps flickering as a whisper moved in the winds. "He will be strong and wise, unmatched in everything he does, many shall envy him and all shall fall at his feet. But on his twenty-fifth summer, on the eve that all the realms align, I shall return, and I will take that which I have given to you so readily, on his twenty-fifth birthday, he will kneel before my feet and swear loyalty to me, may it be known that I, Loki bringer of death, have decreed these promises that they shall be fulfilled and brought into being." 

An outraged cry rang around him, Odin's face flushed red, angry at the words Loki had cursed him with. 

"You're asking for me to hand my son and my kingdom to you!" He snarled angrily, receiving only a laugh in return as Loki's grinned. 

"Odin, have you learned nothing..." He said, his grin turning malicious as he closed his palm into a fist, "I already own your kingdom and your son." 

A shriek echoed in the hall as the crowd split to reveal a body collapsed on the ground. Odin knew without calling out, that whoever it was, was dead, their life now held in Loki's hand, and flittering away when he opened his fist to blow his breath across his palm, a childlike glee across his face. 

"I don't need to have you give me anything Odin, You who have stolen so much from me, I could very easily steal this very realm from your grasp, but I haven't. This is a treaty, a unity to settle the hostility between my realm and yours, and seeing as I have given half of myself to your son, I have given more than enough to make my demand reasonable. You have stolen the lives of two of my children, now I shall lay claim to one of yours." 

Odin was silent, his teeth gritted as he tried to find away around Loki's curse. 

"What if I refuse?" He gritted out, angry at the answering chuckle Loki give in response. 

Loki grinned, shrugging. "Then he will live as he was, dying an uneventful and foolish death at the hands of an archer, inglorious and forgotten in history. Your Kingdom will fall with no heir, and then I shall sweep in to collect your soul while you lie on your deathbed, wheezing your dying breath, praying for hope." 

There was no hope, no other path, and suddenly he felt like he was selling his kingdom and his family, but then he remembered who he was talking too, and realized that he was as defenseless as all of his subjects, and no matter how much he fought, Loki would always have his hand wrapped around Odin's neck, choking him and his kingdom of any freedom they may have. 

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Loki said, exasperated, "You act as if I have cuffed him and stolen him away. He will be a king and partner to death, unmatchable in power and strength, loved by all yet feared by all his enemies. I have already given my loyalty to him by binding my soul to his hand, now I demand that the same will be given to me. 

Odin sighed, rubbing his temple, Frigga's palm still on his shoulder, tense in her silence. 

"And what will be expected of my son..." Odin said wearily. 

Loki's hand flicked and the scroll ran down to the ground as he cupped the thick leather in hand and began to read. 

"There shall be no expectations before his oath, he shall live normally as a prince should, preparing to rule his kingdom, fighting for his people, being as oafish as his father and comrades, enjoying the spoils of his achievements. But the oath shall entail full loyalty and trust on both sides- You may take that how you wish." 

"Why Loki?" Odin said, his voice defeated, tired and wary. It was almost a shock to see Loki's grin fall and stumble to one of consideration, as if he had not considered the question himself. 

"I am bored and wary Odin, I tire of the usual game of fear which surrounds me, mortals curse my name, the realms shun my daughter, I wish to build connections, I took pity on your son, seeing his tumbling future, he was a weakling and would've died pathetically, I decided to grant him all a prince would desire in return for his loyalty and faithfulness. When one has lived long enough to see the realms brought into being, then it becomes difficult to live without the support of another." 

It didn't sound like a treaty to Odin's ears, what Loki was describing was so much deeper than that of a political unity, he craved companionship, Odin almost felt pity for the death-bringer, but he knew to be wary in the face of his enemies. 

"And what if my son declines, what if he rejects your affections..." Odin said distastefully, gaining a grin in return. 

"Then again All-father, all he needs to give me is his loyalty, I ask for nothing more than that, I know how to charm and court, I have gifted him half my soul, I feel that's more that enough to gain his liking." 

Odin was silent, wondering and contemplative at Loki's words, knowing that he would suffer for his choice, yet knowing that his son's happiness was important, as was the well-being and longlivity of his kingdom. 

With a broken, tired sigh, he hung his head and clenched his eyes closed. 

"Very well, I grant your request." 

Loki grinned and hopped up the steps to the chair, ignoring the way the guards tensed at his approach, his hand coming forward from its casing in his feathered cloak. 

"Perfect." He purred, grasping Odin's hand and ignoring the way the man winced when his nails slid into his palm, drawing blood. His did the same to his own skin, watching with glee as the blood merged and dripped to the clean ground, making the pact unbreakable. 

It was a mere second before he let go, a grin on his face as he spun back round, waltzing down the steps happily, passing the cradle and reaching down to press a thumb to Thor's forehead, a thumbprint of red marring his clean skin, before fading away to show a tiny red dot just above his eye. 

"I'll see you around All-father, don't pop out any more devils, I may not be so understanding next time." His body lifted as again he took on the form of a crow, wings flapping loudly as he circled the room, lowering down one more time to catch a glance of the disgusting blue eyes which seemed to follow him wherever he went. 

And as Odin watched his body disappear out the window, his eyes grew heavy with stress, the quite in the hall breaking into uproar as his subjects debated what could be done for their tiny prince. Only one thought was present in his mind. 

What have I done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its slightly wierd, but oh well, its fanfiction, and there's been way worse stuff written for these two.


	3. Freedom in chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is moving so fast!!!

And so, years passed, and although no one forgot the pact and the black crow with the black eyes and the red dotted beak, the bright laughter of their prince managed to sweep their worries behind closed doors and windows, easily ignored and forgotten. 

And with each passing moment, Thor grew, his smile growing brighter, his eyes warmer, his skin golden beneath the Asgardian sun. Instead of weak, his might only doubled with each battle, and it was his name that people cheered when the battle against Jotunheim passed and their armies returned with the heads of their enemies in hand, blood soaked but victorious. 

His looks were unmatched; much to the horror of the All-mother, who watched as her son quickly followed the path of his father, charming and crushing every lady that caught his eye, but as was everything else, the people paid no mind to such folly, no one could find fault in how bright their prince shone, his presence bringing warmth and safety, his voice deep and continuous. 

But Odin never forgot, the red dot over his son's brow which was a constant blood reminder to how close his contract was approaching, he could feel Loki's laughter against his ear, feel the ever watchful eyes of the death-bringer on his son, in the corner of his eye, hidden in tree's and alcoves, a crow, forever silent but watchful. 

By the time he had come into his 6th cycle, Odin and Frigga had discovered Thor's talents, as uncontrollable and inconsistent as they were, their son's ability to speak and move with the clouds filled both royals with pride, Odin wondered whether Loki had blessed his son with more than he had given away, or whether the gifts were naturally born, but either way his pride did not waver under his son's pleading gaze, begging for his parents approval. 

When Thor came into his 15th summer, he discovered woman and Odin introduced him to his future on the throne, trying his best to keep the boy from setting his eyes on a solid path, knowing that should his son ever try and stray from the contract, they would all be doomed. Thor, ever the son of Odin, relished and preened beneath his father's watch and his mother's gentle coddling, ever naïve to the dark and sharp eyes which watched over him possessively, he was within reach yet so far. 

On his eighteenth summer, he lifted Mjolnir, A spark of light wound itself around Thor's wrist and snaked up his arm, connecting both God and weapon, and Odin watched with equal amazement as the hammer seemed to reach out and as his son's hand moved carefully yet confidently over the handle, the small leather strap hugging his wrist as his pulled and the weapon seemed to sing as it moved for the first time. A spark of light erupted from the head, and as impossible as it seemed, the markings moved from the head and wound themselves into Thor's arm, burning imprints of its spell into his skin, yet Thor didn't wince, holding the hammer with reverence as if he had just been gifted the universe. 

"It speaks Father." He said quietly, and even though Odin strained to hear the voice his son claimed to be listening too, he could hear nothing, the vault as eerily silent as a tomb. 

"What does it say?" He asked, and Thor shook his head, golden brow furrowing as he frowned in concentration. 

"I don't know, its not speaking in such a way that can understand, but it is as it is singing, It sounds almost like Freya when she is working on her spells, except deeper, and more mellow." 

Odin remembered Loki's words, that he had embedded himself into the hammer head, and as chilling as it was to think that Loki may be speaking to his son without him knowing, he kept his unease silent. 

"Perhaps it does not wish to be understood my Son, if it is singing, maybe it wishes for you too listen." 

Thor did not answer, and as they left the vaults, the hammer clutched tight in Thor's palm, a crow sat nearby, eyes twinkling in amusement at the prince's attempts to suppress his excitement as he rushed away to share his new prize with his comrades. 

That night Odin explained the origin of the hammer to Thor, he shared the contract from his birth, and the history behind the one they called Loki, and for the first time in his whole life, Thor found himself silent in the face of his father's words, his hand clutching Mjolnir in hand, a book in his other, not sure whether what his father was saying was good or bad. 

"What does he mean to do with me?" He said confused, "Why me? Why not you, or Balder! If he wished to have Asgard, why wait this long?" 

Odin sighed, and stood from his seat behind his desk, walking to his shelve of tomes and pulling out a thick, black scroll. 

"Loki is one of the most powerful of the originals, he was here when Yggdrasil first laid seed in the soil of Valhalla, he was here to watch the realms take root and grow. If he wanted Asgard, it would be as easy as snipping a few threads and he would have all the nine realms." 

"Then what does he wish with me?" 

"I don't know Thor." Odin snapped, placing the book on the brown oak and opening it to the first page. "Companionship, unity, he is a king of a kingdom with no allies-" 

"He does not need allies." Thor interrupted, placing Mjolnir on the ground to come closer, curious at what his father was looking at. "He has power, why would he need anyone else to protect him, who would wish to ally with death." 

Odin pointed at an illustration of a wolf on the page. 

"Everyone needs companionship Thor, you nor I can survive without the support and companionship of our family and kingdom, and we have only lived for so long." Thor stayed unconvinced, in his mind, Loki was the blood of his comrades spilled on the battlefield, the image of death written in his enemies eyes as they breathed their last. Death was cruel and cold and unwanted, it was lonely and isolated, to ally with such a creature made his stomach twist. 

"Imagine such loneliness for eternity, imagine watching your friends and people die at your feet, you being the one to see their souls pass on as you stand forever unchanging and unmoved by the seasons." Odin turned the page again, this time his wrinkled finger moving across an illustration of a horse. 

"He tried to plant seeds, he had three children, Fenrir, Sleipnir and Hela. Our armies slaughtered Fenrir and hung his insides at the gates of Loki's kingdom to try and warn him away, we feared him as we should, so tried to scare him, we did the same to his other son Sleipnir. They were innocent, like you, but they were loyal to their father and so carried out his orders and followed his path. Fenrir guarded the gates and Sleipnir ensured that all souls were delivered safely to either Hel or Valhalla. Our armies slaughtered them, none of my attempts at peace have ever worked to sooth Loki's fury. He has locked Hela away from the world, his last daughter, so that she may be safe." 

Silence echoed as his father ran out of words, and Thor couldn't fully understand the brutality behind his father's actions, although he had no reason to disagree with his father's choices to ward away death, to kill the children of your enemy, innocents, was so unworthy Thor couldn't help the seed of disgust that planted in his mind. 

"Before your were born times were dark, death struck constantly, Loki came stealing life from our children, cattle and men in vengeance, you were the only reason that our kingdom has not seen an innocent die yet, because I made a contract with him on your presentation, and I promised that you would cast aside my arrogance and prejudice, and would ally with him. He is death, but he is also a king, and a king needs support from somewhere, in his desperation he saw that support in the child of his enemy, and planted everything he could into that child to ensure his plan." 

It sounded too much as if Thor was owned, as if he belonged to this man, this God, and Thor's pride made him frown in anger, clenching his fist. 

"So I have no say in my future, my destiny is my own to carve out!" 

"Your destiny was to die, an unworthy and forgettable death, it is because of the this contract that you are as you are today. I have not sold you away, you are my son, you will be king, and one day you shall take my place and lead our people, this unity will ensure that you and this kingdom have the constant protection of one of the most powerful Gods, yet you act as if what has been done is cruel!" 

Silence echoed around them, and Thor recognized the dark circles beneath Odin's eyes and released his anger, storing it away in the back of his mind and bowing his head in subjugation. 

"Forgive my ungratefulness Father, I spoke out of turn." 

Odin lifted a hand and allowed his body to fall back into his seat, a tired huff moving from his lips. 

"You are excused, I have told you all you need to know, now forget and be content, there is still time till the contract will come into being." 

He offered no more words, and so Thor left irritably, leaving Odin to stare at the black scroll blankly, his head aching as he slouched, exhausted in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I managed to fit Thor's life upto his eighteeth birthday in this chapter, I hope it still sounds good :)


	4. Beauty in death

Yet more years passed, except this time Thor grew restless with the approach of his 25th presentation, part of him fearful of the unknown, fearing the one they called death, the one named Loki, but such fears were quickly eclipsed by his pride and curiosity. 

He grew proud and selfish in those next few years, and the once warm prince turned selfish, rebelling against the paths his father had set him on, never mindful of the angry eyes which watched him from the shadows, disgusted at his selfishness. 

Blessed yet resentful, Loki ensured that punishment was dealt to the golden prince, his battles though successful, were not without loss, and with each passing day, Odin could see the warnings that the path his son had chosen was dangerous, and that Loki's patience was being tested. 

It was on his 24th cycle that Thor fell to Midgaurd, Odin's rage and anger at his son's foolish and proud attitude causing him to strip Thor of his title and cast him down to Midgaurd to learn his humility. It wasn't permanent, but Odin needed his son to change, for his kingdom he had to grow up and change his outlook. 

When he fell, Black eyes watched with wary and angry eyes, a shadow passing over Thor's face when the metal machine impacted his now vulnerable body, but death did not claim him, his brow still tattooed with Loki's mark. He was invisible to the naked eye, so when he pressed his hand to Thor's cheek, no one could see his presence, no one heard him whisper to the thunderer. 

"Wake Up." 

Loki understood the reasons behind the All-father's actions, there was consequences to arrogance and better he temporarily banish his son, than Loki have to take away a few of the Odinson's friends to teach him a lesson. But Loki hadn't imagined that he would have to watch a mortal carve its way into the heart which belonged to him. He was thankful to her care, but as he watched the way her life string tried to reach Thor's, he was given the urge to cut her short life; shorter. 

She had deer eyes, and an innocent complexion which made Loki's hands curl in anger when she directed her smile at Thor, it drove his anger deeper when the Odinson returned her affections. But he could do nothing, the contract had not forbidden the Odinson from having any type of relationship, he was within his rights to take love where it was granted, but Loki liked to think he wouldn't have to deal with competition when he finally met the prince. 

 

But even Loki had an end to his patience, and the perfect idea of vengeance was to harm those which threatened his position. The All father fell into a convenient sleep while Loki inhabited the creature they called 'The Destroyer'. He paid no mind to the way Thor's neck snapped upon impact with the iron fist, he would not die, could not, not with Loki's contract in play, but the way in which the woman's eyes darkened in terror at the image of Thor lying still and broken in the dry Plaines of the Midgaurdian land, it sated his anger barely, but he left it alone. 

He reeked havoc, tearing at the ground and reaching for life where he could, bringing death to those he wished, but he never managed to reach the mortal, as Thor once again rose from the ground, his newly born body bringing destruction to the destroyer, Loki had already left his position, clad in the body of a crow, flew overhead, watching with restrained anger as Thor took yet another victory, tearing the machine apart with his familiar rage. 

The prince returned to his kingdom, newly restored, and the people celebrated, sating their relief with mead and meat which Loki supplied them with. But his once amused eyes were sharp now, watchful of the man, gazing in anger as Thor gazed across the skies, knowing that his mind was filled with doe eyes and brown hair, it made Loki's heart harden with jealousy. 

He had given the man everything, his soul, his gifts, his power. He had left alone the people of Asgard to show his loyalty to the contract. There was nothing more the Odinson could ask for, Loki had given all in the expectation that it would gain the man's loyalty, yet here he was sitting and yearning after a mortal who had given him nothing, nothing more than to spread her legs for him. 

He thought her beautiful? 

But what was more beautiful than Death? 

That night Odin was reported of a death in one of Kitchen staff, a snake had found its way into the kitchen stalls, had brutally mangled the chef's heel and poisoned one of the maids unfortunate enough to cross its path. When it had been caught, the creature was already dead. 

Many brushed it off as accidental, it wasn't unnatural for snakes to find their way into the palace, snake poison was lethal, but the death was nothing to be concerned about, it was merely a snake, nothing was wrong. 

Odin found such a thing to be difficult to accept when the snake they presented to him, had an easily missed red dot just beneath its right nostril, and one of it's dead eyes stared at him blankly from a bright red iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor... Get your act together!!!!  
> I love angry and violent Loki, this story will have lots of him, Thor will have to learn that Loki is not above tearing the head of his enemies when angry!!  
> I hope you like.  
> Again, this story will have a negative view of Jane, she's in the way unfortunately, and as much as I love Natalie portman, I'm not going to be so nice to her now ;)  
> I know the story is going quickly, and there's so much I'm missing, but this is supposed to be a quick fic to sate my writers block, not an intricate deeply thought through story, so please bare with me...


	5. Freedom in the face of love

His son had returned humble, the distant warmth which had been eclipsed by arrogance, was again back, but a shadow lingered across his expressions. His smile always a bit too dim, his answers a bit too silent. He stood back from celebration, and spent his sparring sessions gazing out beyond the rainbow bridge with a look of distant yearning. 

Odin was displeased, a sick twist in his stomach making him feel unsettled at the cause of his son's actions, Heimdal's eyes told him exactly what he never wanted to hear. Love. For a Mortal woman. 

He left Thor to his devices, Loki had not struck again, but Odin had felt a chill in the wind, a constant reminder that Loki was present, watching, and he was not pleased, it was shown in the chill of the wind, and the way the shadows moved in a snakelike dance when he wasn't looking, always reaching, always hissing in his ear. 

Not even a season passed and trouble began to brew in the realms, a race unknown to Odin called the Chitari rose from the dark corners of the universe, their ugly heads rising with arrogant resolve, and they targeted Midgaurd, their armies sweeping and bringing destruction to the mortal realm. Odin sent his son to deal with the problem and aide the war, Midgaurd being an ally to Asgard through the unity Odin and Gaia had consummated through the reproduction of his son. 

It was only once his son was gone, that he realized his mistake at sending the emotion driven prince back to the realm which held the mortal he pined after. 

He ordered Heimdall to keep watch over the situation, reporting when his son allied himself with a group of extraordinary mortals known as 'The Avengers', when his son had won the battle with ease, saving the realm and sending his enemies back to the dark depths of their universe. Midgaurd shadowed itself in death as Loki and his attendants spread their touch across the lands, fetching the souls of those whose lives were lost and dragging them to the underworld, and as he himself tried to gaze upon Loki's face, all he saw was a hood, a red eyes gazing from beneath the shadow of his hair, but the way the eyes swirled and darkened with anger, showed that the reaper was displeased, and only blood could sate the anger of death. 

But no hand of death came near his son, and the red dot stayed bright on his brow, inconspicuous and subtle, a constant protection and shield, even against death itself. 

He brought Thor back before he had a chance to do anything else, but he should've realized that his son would act foolishly. 

Her name was Jane, Jane Foster, a scientist in her realm, unwelcome in his. A curious and sneeky serpent who poked her nose in things far beyond her, and with her curiosity, she disturbed the realms, bringing into play the convergence, and through that, Loki's words rang true in his memory. Odin made sure his son knew his feelings on the lady, he wanted her gone, she brought darkness and misluck. But Thor was stubborn, and he didn't know the powers of which he dealt with.

It was inching so close, Thor's presentation, mere weeks away, and the sun itself seemed to dim as death drew closer and closer. Odin wanted the mortal gone before Loki came, she would cause trouble, and despite Loki never forbidding any relation to happen between Thor and another, Death was a jealous and possessive entity, it would not share its life with another, she would discover the anger of a being beyond her imagination, and it would tear her from the inside out, and as angry as Odin was, he wished to spare his son the pain of losing someone he loved.

He tried to warn Thor, but as usual arrogance reared its ugly head, and his son shook his head, claiming that Loki could not kill him if he wanted him, and Jane is under his protection, he would hear no logic. When his son was gone, he didn't see the slight crack in the foundation of Odin's study, as if Loki had heard Thor's words and his fury had been too much for the room to contain, but Odin could hear the snarl against his neck, echoing in his mind, and it weighed heavily on his large shoulders.

Frigga, who as neutral as a queen could be, watched in solemn silence as the days grew shorter and her husbands eyes grew heavier. 

"His presentation approaches." She whispered one evening. Turning from the window to stare at her greying husband as he slumped over his desk, head in hands. 

"He lies among mortals, knowing full well what is coming, yet not caring." Odin said, voice heavy. 

"He loves her-" She interjected, but gasped as Odin's fist slammed down, his eyes coming up to meet her furiously. 

"No! He knows nothing of love! Love does not come from a week of meeting, he has never met her parents, knows nothing of her childhood, he knows what she is willing to show him, yet is willing to sacrifice the well-being of his parents and kingdom for her. I know of love, I lost an eye for the love of my kingdom, I sacraficed a kingdom for the love of my son, Loki knows of love, he has given his very soul, his very being for our son, and when he comes for penance, the sky will run red with his anger, because of Thor's foolish heart and his inability to see beyond that of his own desires, he would not have anything if it were not for the love of the one he now spits upon." He fell silent, and Frigga stared at him, moving hesitantly to stand behind him, her arms twinging around his shoulders and resting her head on his shoulders. 

"Let his powers be stripped, let him lose all that was given to him, then he can have her, I will find an heir, rather a commoner than a fool be king." Odin said solemnly, and all Frigga could do was stay silent and comfort him, not knowing which side to stand for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this thing makes no sense, I don't know whether I'm following the plot of the Marvel universe, probably not, I'm not interested in involving the avengers in this... Anyway!!! Any day now guys, Loki will be here soon!!! What will happen???!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> You tell me, cause I have noooooo Idea!!!


	6. The Sun's blood runs hot

The morning of his presentation, hours before the celebration, the kingdom was silent despite Thor's cheer and attempts to bring smiles to his people's faces, but no one could forget the words of the crow, the promise of return on this very day. 

Servants prepared the feast while Thor and his comrades prepared for the evening, their laughter echoing across the still land. 

It passed slowly, hours dragging on, every sound making Odin's heart beat faster, as if any second he would turn to face endowed with a pair of green and red eyes. 

The hour soon came to pass, and everyone gathered before the Throne for Thor's feast, setting aside their unease in order to take part in the festivity of the event, the sun high and the skies clear and blue, peace was almost tangible that one could reach out and grasp it in your palm, hug it over your shoulders and breath in its scent. But it was a lie, and so easily broken by the sound of Thor's feet moving across the floor, the gentle padding of his mortal an echo to partner his heavy footing. 

"Father." Odin's heavy eyes rose to the sight of his son and the mortal wench, their hands tied at the fingers, standing as a pair before him, both wearing looks of equal determination. He knew before the words left Thor's mouth, what the cause of such a scene was, and his face flushed red with fury and disappointment. 

"I and Lady Jane wish to marry, we would have yours and mothers blessings." 

The room had eclipsed into silence, everyone watching in unease as Thor's words settled in their minds. They glanced around them, waiting for the shadows to shriek and fly from the walls in rage, but nothing happened but the reddening of the All-father's face as he tried to stop himself from roaring. 

"No." He hissed, eyes narrowing, "Are you so foolish, so selfish!" It was subtle, but Thor's jaw twitched and stiffened, and the red spot over his brow flinched in agitation, but no words came from him, but instead from the smaller woman beside him. 

"You're so Prejudice!" Jane Cried, pushing past him to glare bravely at Odin, "Why do you hold yourself above me? Is it because I'm human?" 

Odin snarled, "You know not of what you speak wench, your birth is as fleeting as a butterflies wing, here then gone with the wind, you deal with powers beyond your comprehension, you should go home before you discover how dark reality can become." 

"I know exactly what's the problem, It's Loki! You're controlling your son, you don't even care about how he feels about this." 

Odin pushed himself up, his staff cracking the marble ground as he struck it angrily, causing the room to flinch in trepidation. 

"Do not say that name!" He hissed, but Jane scoffed, shaking her head. 

"Why? Fear of the name enhances fear of the being itself! You don't care about what your own son wants, I do!" 

"It matters not what he thinks he wants!"Odin roared, "He would not be here, alive and so glorious if it were not for the one you so thoroughly disrespect!" 

Jane's eyes narrowed, "He loves me! And frankly I don't care about what you think of it! He's his own person, and everything he has or has ever done is because of his own will-" 

"Silence." Odin warned, eyes glowing in both rage and fear as Jane's words began to creep over the line of mere words to blasphemy. 

"No, you know what, screw you. you don't own Thor, and I'm sick of you disregarding his feelings, you and Loki can take your damn contract and stuff it up your ass, because Thor loves me! And no one, not you and not Loki can change that!" Her breath was ragged as she ended her rant, and as her anger faded she saw Odin's eyes go blank, his body sinking defeated into its seat, Frigga's usual warm and golden complexion now a pale sheet of horror. 

A sobbing sound echoed behind them, and as Jane turned to look, she saw a child standing with his mother by the window, its small hand clutching his mother's skirt tightly, while the mother covered her mouth as her shoulders shook. 

"Mommy... The sun, why is it bleeding like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm either high, or drunk, because I feel like this story is stuck between the line of wanting to be funny but being serious at the same time...
> 
> Oh Shit Jane, you killed the sun WTF!


	7. Black petals of a rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly the fastest I've pushed out chapters!!! I'm scared I'll finish this in one day!!!!  
> Seriously though, I shit slower than this!!!

A shriek echoed across the hall as people came to the windows, their eyes watching hauntingly as the once golden sun began to bleed red, before it grew dark and disappeared, locking all of Asgard in darkness, the only light being the fire of the torches, but even those were weak and flickered flaringly against the darkness that they tried to battle away. 

A loud hiss carried on the wind, similar to that of a snake, and people looked up in horror at the dark ceiling, breaths shuddering from their unsteady lungs as terror took its grip on their hearts 

"Father!" Thor shouted alarmed, but Odin ignored him, his eyes staring at Jane. 

"You know not what you have done." He breathed, "And now you shall pay the price for your proud and arrogant tongue, my protection does not cover you, may mercy be on your side Lady Foster, because when death arrives, the only weapon that you will have is your so called words." Jane's face paled, as if she had not truly realized that her actions would entail consequences, and even Thor's tight hand on her shoulder was not enough to keep the fear at bay. 

A frightened gasp left the crowd as the doors burst open and a soldier stumbled in, his eyes desperate as he sought for the All-father. 

"My King, there's a boy outside, he claims to have a message for you." 

Odin, stared at him blankly, before nodding and seating himself again, his hand finding Frigga's and clutching it tightly as both parents tried to remain calm in the present situation, a beacon of strength for their kingdom. 

"Send him in." His order echoed, and the soldier nodded and stumbled away. 

"Father." Thor's voice pleaded from the tense silence as he stepped forward, "Please." 

"You will choose Thor." Odin hissed angrily, "Is this woman, who has given you nothing, more important than your kingdom, than Mjolnir? Is she, who you have known for no more than a year, more important than the life you have been blessed with, because if she is, make sure you're ready to spend the rest of eternity with her, in the underworld. I can not protect you if you break this contract." 

Thor's face flushed white at his words and he gaped, unsure of his words, he kept silent, looking at the ground and stepping away, Jane's hands finding purchase on his forearm, but this time he did not reach for her. 

"My King, should we ward off the room." Fandral said, his voice strained, trying to keep the fear at bay and not succeeding. Odin shook his head, his expression one of defeat and resignation, knowing that keeping Loki away was hopeless. 

"No, let him come, our wards will not keep him away." 

"But All-father, we are defenseless!" He said desperately, and Odin smiled, standing and coming to stand before the soldier, placing his palm on his shoulder. 

"At ease Fandral, we are naked to Death's eye, no weapon nor guard will change that, better to dance with Death than to resist its grasp." Fandral's body slumped, and he swept into the crowd to join the eyes which watched and waited for the presence they knew would come. 

The hall was again filled with silence, and a tense atmosphere settled as light footsteps were heard. It seemed like eternity before the source came into view, a small boy, brown eyes and blonde hair covering his round face as he entered the hall, eyes flickering across the crowd before he smiled and laughed childishly, skipping before the throne and coming to stand before the All-Father. 

It was silent as the boy bowed and grinned, his hand behind his back mischievously. 

"Who are you?" Odin said, but the child laughed, teeth baring dangerously. "Don't you know, the one who's brother's you've slaughtered." It's voice croaked, as if something reptilian were echoing its words, and before his eyes its body began to shift. Small and lean grew, body growing taller and more curvaceous, blond hair stretching and darkening to midnight black, shining in the lamplight, and blue eyes turned red and above her black lips, a small, red dot. 

A gasp ran through the room, and Odin lifted his hands as his soldiers lifted their weapons.

"Hela." He breathed, eyes widening at the sight of the hidden princess, "So you've finally come out of hiding." 

She grinned maliciously, eyes twinkling, "My Father knows that there is no point protecting the realms from my wrath." Her words were sarcastic, humor in the undertone of her voice, he eased at the obvious lack of intent to behead him, "He now gives me free reign." 

"So you have come to kill me." He said, knowing not to show fear to the princess, but her only response was to smile. 

"Kill you? I am the keeper of the book, not the one who holds the sword All-father, it is my father who holds your life, and it is his mercy which keeps you breathing, not I." 

Odin had heard it all before, but it did nothing to ease his trepidation, had she come to oil the funeral pyre, so that when her father came to rain down fire, they would all burn. 

"My Father sends a message." She said, her eyes flickering to the side, catching sight of his son, teeth glinting in a grin as she eyes the mortal hiding behind him. 

"He tells me apparently he has a contract with your kingdom." 

Odin did not answer the statement and instead asked his own question, "Yet he is not here to fulfill it himself." Her laughter was penetrating, mocking and childish as she pursed her lips as she gazed at him. 

"Not here? All-Father, who ever said he was not here." A hiss rang along the wind as she brought her hand from behind her back, a rose in her grasp, its petals black and shriveling under her dead touch, and as she dropped it before his seat, the flower turned to ash, smoke rising quickly from the pile and clouding her form. The torches blew out with a breath of cold air, and re-lit, this time shining blue with a cold glow, and as the wind picked up into a loud shriek then fell silent, the smoke cleared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh, I've always wanted to write a dramatic entrance!!!!


	8. Blood of a lamb

Odin kept silent, partly due to the fact that nothing could be said, but also because Loki's hands held a thin string in his hands, and Odin felt a tightness in his throat that felt as if someone was cutting off his airways. 

His eyes were blank, red and green staring up at Odin, before brushing the cloak from around him, so that it pooled behind his body, revealing his chest, which had a scar embedded into the pale skin, the long line leading into the V-line of his crotch, which a pair of leather breaches covered from view. A Bow was strung across his back, and on it seemed to be thousands of strings, all strung back and forth like harp chords and as Loki drew the object into view, Odin's skin paled. 

His steps were light and soundless as he walked to the pair on Odin's side, Thor pushing Jane behind his back, his eyes watching the man warily and with a state of deep confusion. There was something familiar about him, as if Thor knew him intimately, but that was impossible, he had never met him before. 

Red and Green eyes penetrated into Jane's skin, and she gasped as suddenly Thor's body was no more a shield, her body stumbling back as Loki appeared before her in a blur of smoke and wind. Thor turned, trying to move in her defense, but his body locked in place, invisible bonds keeping him still. 

Loki walked towards the mortal, eyes closing as the crowds moved further from him in fear. 

"You are specks of dust beneath my fingernails." His voice was a hiss which echoed so loudly everyone heard him, as he continued to close in on her, her body pressing back and trying to escape him. "Your every breath is a gift from me." He heard a grunt as the Odinson tried to free from his bonds, but paid him no mind. "you have insulted powers far beyond your imagination." 

She gasped, as her body was dragged up, his hands burning into her neck and pulling her to a stand before releasing her, their eyes at equal level. 

"Who are you?" She said, voice attempting to stay strong, but failing under his gaze, and as he tilted his chin up, a sneer on his face, the room shuddered and Thor felt a stirring in Mjolnir's voice, as if it were crying out in urgency. Voice singing loudly in his ears. 

"I am Loki." 

The winds shrieking around him, and her face paled, mouth gaping. He shoved her till she was standing before Thor, releasing the prince from his bonds so his body slumped. His teeth shining as he bared them in a dangerous grin, angered at the sight of both of them, and with a flick of his hand, his voice a snarl which rivaled the most terrifying of creatures, he ordered. 

"Kneel." 

She gasped as the power beneath his order weakened her knees, and her heart struggled to keep beating in the face of death, but Thor's stubbornness kept him standing, and it took Loki's gaze turning to him, for his knees to suddenly give out. 

A grin spread across his face at the sight, and he laughed, a cruel and mocking sound. 

"You think you know of Love Mortal?" He snarled, his hand moving to grab her hair, relishing the pained cry as his nails dug into her scalp, "You think you know of beauty, What have you given him? Your heart? an insignificant and fleeting bug on my bow, when I have offered my very kingdom and my soul, what is more beautiful than death? Lady Jane, what is more suitable for a warrior, than Death?." 

Her cries of discomfort were not enough, and he snarled, throwing her to the ground in anger, his fist clenched. He was no murderer, to kill was not a habit he made common. Life was to be preserved, if he cut short a life-string before its time, it would wreck the balance of fate. But his anger ran so deep, and as his eyes lifted to gaze at the blackened walls, his anger redirected to the golden prince, still kneeling slumped over. 

He came to a kneel before the younger man, his hand tilting his chin with solemn eyes, staring at the proud, aqua irises which met his own. Loki's fingers dug into his skin. 

"Your very breath belongs too me." He said quietly, as if it were a secret for just Thor's ears. "You think you know what it is too be stripped of everything, when your father threw you to midgaurd, you think that loss is even a percentage of what you will feel should I abandon you, I who have made you everything that you are. I have always been there, always embedded into your skin, always watching and gaurding, whispering in your ear and guiding your hand, what will happen when I leave? What will be left of you, no name, no weapon, no victory, nothing but your skin and bones, then who will you look too for comfort? Your mortal?" 

Thor gritted his teeth, but Loki noticed the tremor In his breath, the way his eyes seemed to battle the urge to fall at Loki's feet rather than reject his words. 

"I have given you everything, my soul, my power, my protection. And you repay me by spitting at my feet, by blaspheming my name so proudly." He didn't mean for a tremor to enter his voice, the sound making him sound weak, when what he wanted was the rage he usually possessed. His palm impacted Thor's cheek, and he relished the wince as his face flew to the side. 

"I regret the day I swore oath to you."

Standing, he left the pair. 

"I have come to fulfill my contract Odin." His voice echoed from the walls, "But I also come for blood, I have brought your kingdom victory and protection, and in return I receive the blasphemous words of a child, a maggot." 

Odin leaned forward, eyes casting to the kneeling forms of his son and the wench, heart twisting in fear. 

"I hold true and loyal to our pact Reaper, but it is my son who must now decide. As for the blood you so desire in penance, take your choice, I offer any price." 

Loki appeared suddenly before the old man, taking his palm in hand and gazing at the scar embedded in the skin of his palm, a sign of their pact. A snar bubbling from his mouth 

"Very well." He hissed, "It seems I am once again waiting on the decision of an Odinson." His body disappeared and Odin let his palm fall to the throne-arm, watching as Loki once again came to stand before the mortal. 

He reached out another hand, eyes flashing, and a cold shriek echoed through the hall as everyone realized that Loki's hand was not empty, but a child stood in his grip. It's tiny body squirmed, and despite Loki's firm touch, he did not harm the small body. A woman broke free of the masses, falling to her feet as she gasped, trying to reach for her son without drawing Loki's attention. 

"Erun!" She cried, and the child tried to answer around the hand covering his mouth.

"The mortals have an old belief, that when they anger the Gods, a sacrifice should be made, one which is innocent, so that their sins may be cast onto the sacrifice and given away to slaughter." 

Thor's eyes widened in horror as Loki drew a knife from his belt, pressing it to the tip of the boy's neck. The mothers scream echoed around them, but he did not falter, even when the wet tears slid over his palm, and he was reminded of the vision of his daughter weeping at the sight of her brother, the tears pouring over his cheeks in onto his hand. 

"Be at peace Child." He breathed, voice silent to everyone but the small being, "You will soon see sunlight again, and soon shall you know laughter, and I will bring you to your father." Its struggles ceased, and it relaxed much to his satisfaction, furious eyes turning back to the pair. 

"Let us see how much blood it will take to wash away your sins Odinson, will it take this child? Or maybe your Mortal... Perhaps your mother. How much were you willing to lose for the sake of this wench you claim to love. Make your choice Odinson, and make it quickly, for I am wary of waiting on your every whim and desire, I have watched as you spit on my gifts and curse my name, but by the end of this eve you will lose someone, whether it be yourself and your kingdom, or that mortal you so foolishly put before me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnn


	9. Blood in my tears

"No, No Please don't!" The Mother cried, rushing forward and slamming into a barrier, her hands clawing at the obstacle in anguish as Loki stared at Thor, waiting, the knife pressed into skin. 

Thor didn't know what to do, how could he let things get this bad, he should've paid attention, should've listened. But the warmth of Jane's body pressed to his side, he couldn't let her die, she had done nothing to deserve this. 

"I'm waiting." Loki hissed, eyes narrowing, and the small boy yelped as the knife point, pricked his skin. 

"Don't harm the boy." Thor said, desperately, reaching a hand out, "He's just a child." Loki scoffed, his head tilting back as he chuckled. 

"I have taken plenty of lives Odinson, children, woman and men, this child will make no difference." 

"Please, he's innocent!" Loki laughed. 

"That's the point." He said, grinning, and Thor swallowed thickly, glancing down at the small child, unable to offer even a smile in the face of terror painted over his tiny face. 

"If I-" He began, "If I say yes, can you promise not to kill anyone." Loki's grin dropped into a narrowed eyes look of disdain, and he bared his teeth. 

"Are you trying to make a deal with me Odinson, do you honestly think you have the right to try and bargain." Loki's voice was harsh and sharp, and a deep rooted expression of pain and terror stricken rage was sown deep into his thoughts. 

"No!" Thor said, pleading, and from anyone watching from the outside, it was a strange sight to see the Golden Prince kneeling and begging, tears beginning to bloom in his eyes. 

"I am not negotiating, I am begging, they are innocent, I would never be able to live with the blood of my own people on my hands. I'll give anything, do anything! Just please spare them." 

"Spare the mortal?" He spat, "So you can pine over her, so you can see her face when looking upon mine? How stupid do you think I am! I am a God, I will not compete with a mortal." 

Thor's head shook, body hunched over, and Loki stared, mouth opening as he saw a drop hit the ground, tears beginning to fall down the proud man's face. 

"No." He whispered, "Please, I shall never look upon her face again, please spare her, she is not to blame for my foolishness, she doesn't deserve to die." 

Loki's felt a stirring at the sight of the tears, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest which made him blink and suck in a breath. He saw the mortal try to reach out a comforting hand, but with a quick snap of his fingers, her body was lurched back and held down, Hela's fingers curling around her neck and holding her firmly. 

"She touched what didn't belong to her, she stole from death! She deserves every punisment I can think of." Thor continued to shake his head, his eyes wide. 

"Please." He breathed, "I'll do anything." 

"Stand Odinson." He hissed, watching with a bated breath as the man pushed himself up, his arms shaking as he came to stand before Loki, body much larger, yet so much weaker and fragile. He looked as pitiful as that of a child, and Loki felt the same soft warmth seep through his chest as he felt the urge to hug the young man and brush his tears away. 

The feelings made him cringe in disgust. 

"Come." He ordered, flicking his wrist forward as he waited for the man to approach. 

Thor's steps were wary, and he flinched when Loki's hand curved around his cheek, black nails contrasting against his golden skin. Loki noticed the movement, eyes narrowing, but didn't reprimand him for his actions. 

"You grew majestically." He breathed, thumb reaching up to run across the red dot which adorned Thor's brow. 

Thor's eyes closed, and for a brief moment the circumstance was forgotten, Loki couldn't feel the frightened stares of the kingdom. This was how the meeting was supposed to go, not like the twisted mess he had now found himself in. 

Thor's breath shuddered from his lips as Loki's fingers pressed into his skin, tilting his face down and pressing the lightest of kisses against his cheek. 

"I-I don't know you." His voice broke out, startling Loki as his eyes darkened In confusion 

"You need not know me Odinson, I never expected you too, but I know you, I have spent my entire life watching over you." 

Silence. 

"I will spare your precious mortal from the death she deserves, she will receive punishment for her words, but she will live. I may love you, but I will not bend to your will." Thor seemed to freeze at the confession, his eyes widening, and Loki could do nothing but smile gently. HIs fingers released the boy, turning away from happy sobbing mother as she enveloped her son in a tight hug. 

He walked past Thor, his hand flicking as Hela and his new captive followed. 

"I will return when the sun is highest tomorrow Odin, and I shall expect things to be much better than tonight." Odin nodded solemnly, bowing his head, thankful of the lives spared on his visit. 

"Thor!" Jane cried, and Loki glanced at the Odinson, seeing his face as it twisted into anguish, turning away from the cry. "No! Please!" Jane sobbed, clawing at Hela's arms, trying to free herself, and she screamed when Hela's arms manifested into snakes which wound their bodies around her mouth to block her voice. 

"I will return, perhaps next time we shall have a proper introduction, be happy that in my softness I have spared the lives of those you love, I will not be so kind next time." 

Before Thor could respond, Loki and his company disappeared, their bodies melting into dust and floating into the wind, and not but a second later, the lamps glowed Gold, and the sky was once again bright and blue, the sun alive and bright. 

Had he not felt the absence of Jane at his side, he would think he had imagined the whole ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two!!! They're killing me!!!


	10. Thread of Life, welded to the cheeks of a sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People!!! Graphic mentions of blood ahead!!! You have been warned!

"Father." Hela said, her red eyes staring as Loki's body quickly went from haughty to slumped and exhausted, his true colors revealing themselves. 

All he could remember was Thor's anguished face, and he knew he would have no hope of gaining the man's love, forever will he hold Thor's resentment and hatred. 

He slides himself into his throne, a black, large hulking piece of furniture which hugs Loki's body comfortably. 

"What shall I do with the girl." She wants to offer to take charge of the girls punishment, but Loki was the judge, and she could tell from the way he had dealt with the Odinson, that punishing the girl would be the only thing to get him to gain his usual confidence. He desired blood, and she wouldn't take that away from him. 

Loki turned to stare at the tear-streaked eyes of the mortal, her shoulders shaking. hands hugging her waist, and nearly felt bad for the mortal. She thought she would be going to bed beside Thor that evening, instead she found herself in the presence of death itself. 

"Leave us." Loki said, moving to seat himself more comfortably on his throne, leaning back as Hela threw the mortal forward and left the throne room, black hair sweeping her shoulders. 

The silence was deafening, only filled with broken cries and the irritating sound of sobbing, and honestly Loki should just kill her. his patience was running dry and he was sick of every one hating him because of who he was, and the one moment he came close to having someone he could call his own, that very nearly gets stolen away as well. 

"Oh do shut up." He snapped, pushing himself up, "Sniveling like that will gain you no sympathies, it only makes you more ugly than I already think you are." but for some reason she only seemed to cry harder. 

"You will move on, you are as dramatic as child, You act this way and you barely knew him long enough to call it love." 

"I loved him!" Jane cried, and Loki hissed, refraining from his hand reaching out and striking Jane's cheek. He pulled his bow from thin air, Jane's string a pale, strong thing, her young age showing that she was far from death, her thread vibrant and whole, no wearing or such, he untied the thread and pulled a needle from air. An idea forming. 

"You know nothing of love, you think you can call your feelings love, when not but a month after he left, you allowed yourself to be courted by another, what was his name Lady Foster?" 

Jane's skin paled, and water beaded in the corners of her eyes, her silence made Loki smirk. 

"I believe he was called Richard? Is Thor aware that the week before he returned, you had bedded another?" Jane's face had gone sheet white, and she whimpered when Loki came to kneel in front of her. 

"I'm not here to interrogate, and the sooner I can finish this, the sooner I can have you out of my sight, so keep still or else I shall have to start from the beginning, and believe me, we both don't want that." 

Jane didn't fully comprehend what it was Loki had planned until she felt the prick of a needle on the top of her lip, and her eyes widened , her head shaking as she tried to beg. But his hand gripped her chin, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he concentrated, the needle pushing into her flesh and muscle, till it came through the other side. She screamed at the sharp, numbing pain, but Loki only shook his head, and repeated the process, ignoring the feeling of her blood as it ran over his fingers. 

He wasn't overly fond of unnecessary violence, but even Loki would not deny that hearing her pain, and being the cause of it was one of the things which added to his deep set satisfaction. 

"Love is not objectionable Lady Jane." He said, offhand, doubting she fully heard him outside of the pain of the needle as it tugged her open wounds. "Love should be unconditional, or else it is not Love, you know nothing of Thor, nothing outside of the mask he has been conditioned to wear for you and those mortals." 

He snarled as the needle struggled to push through, and a keening sound came from her throat as he tore the skin from her nose to her lip, a simple healing spell repairing the unnecessary wound. 

"Your morals, your rules and high standards have conditioned him to hiding who he really is, you will never make him happy. He is battle-bred, his hands soaked with the blood of many. Your people have names for men like him." 

Loki ignored the light pain as Jane tried to bite his finger, the flesh merely growing as he continued. 

"Mass murderers, Serial Killers, people who kill for the thrill of the battle and protection of their own, people who bathe in the blood of their enemies, you would never be able to accept Thor for who he truly is, not if you had seen how much he revels in battle and blood. I can give him what he wants, I am death, and who is but a better match for a warrior, than death? I have waited millennia for him, and you could not but wait a year?" 

Jane's eyes had begun to roll back, and Loki slapped her, tutting that she should stay awake, unless she wished for him to start again. 

He leaned back when his work was complete, admiring the red slickness as the wounds bled, her mouth permanently sewn shut. The ends of the thread, Loki melded into the skin of her cheeks, and when Jane tried to tear at the string, Loki tutted, burning her hands. 

"Although I would've much rather you die Lady Foster, it seems I have grown soft, so this punishment shall have to do. I have melded your life-string into your skin, over time the blood and movement will wear the thread, and when it breaks you shall die. If it is ever cut, you shall die. And should you ever again touch what belongs to me, I will ensure that you feel more pain than you can even fathom possible." 

Jane seemed to be in a stage of delusion, her body rocking as her hands shook, her nose sucking in breath after breath in hopes of regaining some semblance of peace. Loki wasn't satisfied, but Thor's look of pain and loss kept him from taking more from her. 

"You will grow old Lady Foster, and you will never again utter Thor's name, never shall you look upon his face, and never shall you spit the filth you have habit in saying. I hope I never have the opportunity to see you again." He called for his daughter, ordering that the prisoner be taken to the dungeons where she would wait for the next day, where Loki would return her to Asgard, then she would be again returned to Midgaurd to spend the remainder of her life. 

And as he watched Jane's form stumble away, body shaking and wracking, a sense of disturbance settled over her, how will she now win over the Odinson, how would he ever court the younger man, now that they had met under less than opportune circumstances. Stealing away a child's toy, made it difficult to gain its love and affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How shall Thor react when he see's what has happened!!!! I always wanted to use the lips sewn shut thing!!! Just on someone other than Loki!!


	11. Waiting a bit longer

The woman before him was not the same woman that Thor had been ready to spend the rest of his life with, the one he had been ready to give everything for. The confidence which seeped from her pores, was now gone, leaving nothing but a bloody, shaking mess. Her face was smudged red and pale with tears, lips torn and covered in a disgusting pattern of crosses, upon closer inspection he could see thread flowing from the wounds and molding into her skin, keeping her lips together. 

Her eyes stayed lowered, refusing to look at him, and as much as Thor wanted to apologize, to comfort her, tell her he loved her yet still, he knew It was best that they not play with fate, she would leave, and perhaps her silence would help him move on, perhaps staying away would mean he wouldn't face her tears, wouldn't face the guilt that would surely drown him. 

"All-father, I should expect that she will be washed and such, then returned to her own realm, ensure she is fully cared for, she has been punished thoroughly, now all she needs is to be given care and returned her life." Loki had returned during the midday, dressed more casually, and with less of a dramatic entrance, Jane tailing behind him, this time his daughter didn't accompany him. 

The way in which Odin hurried to order that Loki's wish be fulfilled, both disgusted and amazed Thor, that someone could hold such power, such influence over even his own father, over the all-father. 

Thor had not slept a wink the evening of his presentation, and he could lie and say that the whole reason was fear and longing for Jane, but that would be a lie. And yes, he had worried, but his mind was disturbed by the memory of Loki's lips over his skin, a feeling of shame seeping into his skin at how right and familiar it had felt. 

His father had mentioned that Loki had embedded his soul into Mjolnir, Thor had to wonder if he truly did know Loki, far more than he believed. He had grown beside the man's soul, listening to him sing for Thor, listening and never answering. And now he stood before Thor, a look of wary apprehension in his eyes, and Thor wanted to hate him for the way in which he had hurt Jane, and although part of him did indeed despise the dark shadow, he could feel gratitude and a deep feeling of longing, which made him feel like dirt for longing the man who had caused so much fear, so much destruction. 

But Loki had not killed Jane, had sent her back to Midgaurd, he had spared the boy, all because Thor had asked... He had blessed Thor with a life of glory and success, in exchange for companionship. 

"Lost for words Odinson." Loki's voice cut through his thoughts, and Thor gasped when he realized how lost in his dwellings he had become. Jane was gone, and Odin had left him and Loki in the throne room, perhaps choosing to go to his study instead. 

He looked around, bewildered. 

He was at loss for words, not knowing whether to spit in resentment or fall to his knees in thanks, and Loki seemed to take his silence as a sign for the first, his eyes narrowing as he sighed. 

"I will not apologize Odinson, not for my actions." 

Thor shook his head, and managed a weak smile. "You need not have too." He looked away, stomach churning with a deep set feeling of sorrow, "I know the reasons behind your actions, and am grateful for your leniency, I merely know not what is expected of me in your presence, my Lady." 

Loki's frown dropped, and he relaxed, though his ease was not because of some sign that all was well. "Perhaps I can take one of my other faces to better suit your tastes." And before Thor could object, Loki's skin began to shift, becoming smoother and softer along the edges. HIs lips grew fuller, eyes rounder and thicker. 

Thor couldn't hold his gasp as the wiry man managed to change himself into what Thor could only consider to be a siren, every part of her body changing and melding itself to how Thor might imagine his perfect woman, as clique as something like that sounded. 

"Y-You need not change yourself for me." He stuttered, and Loki laughed, the sound equal to that of bells tinkling in the wind. Her smile seemed to come easier now, and it eased his stress as he stared at the way her lips curved up. So easy was it to forget the circumstances around them, when she sounded so care-free. 

"I change my appearance not for you Odinson, but for myself, perhaps a change in skin will help both of us to adapt to this development, I wish to gain your affections, and I know that your preference lingers on the large chested species, so it is of little effort to adapt that feature. Besides, I find I quite enjoy this form." 

He had no words in response, merely gaping in disbelief at her expression of amusement, still unsure, and as she reached out a hand for his face, he could not help but flinch at the confusing emotions battling inside of him. Still torn with fear and bitterness, his heart torn but his mind fixed in resentment for the loss he had endured for this woman's wants and desires. 

She pulled her hand back, frowning, before letting it drop to her side defeated, a broken sigh from her chest, she turned to the window, hoping he wouldn't notice the way she clenched her fists, trying to convince her eyes not to water. But not even Loki could hold back pain and tears, a sniff echoing between them as she reached up to brush her nose. 

Imagine, Loki crying, such a delusional thought that it made her shudder in disgust and shame, she was supposed to be strong-willed, not some maiden in need of comfort. 

Thor's eyes widened in shock at the first sign of proper emotion, and reached a palm forward to grasp her wrist, not hesitating as his fingers wrapped over her skin, cold meeting warm, and he ignored how familiar she felt against his fingers 

"Forgive me! I am merely confused." He tried to explain, and she looked further away, hiding from him. "I am still hurt, I cannot give you my heart yet, and I would not lie and lead you to think that what I have for you is love. But I don't doubt that one day I will have an affection for you. But today I still linger after another, and it is difficult to distinguish between my heart and my mind, when I know who you are, I can not help fearing you." 

Loki turned to him, eyes red, and the proof that she was crying, for him, sent an astounding pain through his heart, he wanted to hug her close. 

"Don't fear me." She breathed, swallowing her anguish, "I have never hurt you, never will I plan to do so, so please hate me, feel loss, but don't fear me." 

Silence. 

"I don't expect love, not now, I understand that what you had for that mortal was strong, I will give you time to mourn, whether that will take days or years matters little to me, I can wait. I have waited countless millennia, a few more will cause me no harm." She breathed, and Thor sucked in a breath as this time, when her hand reached up, he did not flinch. 

However, he did freeze up, body tensing in unsurity as she stepped forward, standing on her toes, his thoughts scattered at the light press of softness against his lips, her breath brushing against his face, so fleeting, like the wind, she was gone again. Once again standing before him. 

"I will wait for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a bit cheesy, a bit romantic, I know some may feel that this is ooc, but Loki wants Thor's heart!!! This isn't movie!verse Loki where everything has an alternative motive, this is real, and he's waited all of Thor's life, only to be told that he has to wait longer.
> 
> But anyway! I think I'm going to cut this here, I may continue it in a sequel which will focus on the development of their relationship, but not anytime soon! Thanks for the love guys!!


End file.
